


familiarity

by feeniecchi



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plays 4 Years after Act3, Post-Canon, Spoilers, so they're like... in their mid twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeniecchi/pseuds/feeniecchi
Summary: Mia has always dreamed of gaining riches and stealing the most valuable treasures alongside her brother while traveling the world and jumping from one adventure to another until she was old and gray.Never in her life would she have imagined that living in the countryside filled with rich green fields, crops and animals would be to her liking...But she could do without seeing her brother make out with his fiancé though.





	familiarity

**Author's Note:**

>   
i wrote this literally for myself it got longer the more gay shit i added  
pls enjoy self-indulged bs and im sorry for any mistakes i mightve missed im a mess

It was a quiet morning in Cobblestone and Mia simply wasn't in the mood of getting up.  
It's been 4 years since Calasmos has been defeated and 6 months since Mia, her brother, and his boyfriend had settled down in this tiny town.  
She couldn't believe that during the time that Cobblestone had been rebuilt, Eleven had asked for his and his mother's house to be restored a bit larger than before, just in case.  
Like he had already anticipated that this living arrangement might happen in the near future.  
The young girl had had trouble getting used to actually living in a normal house and not a tiny shed.  
In a safe environment with people around her that didn't try to force her into physical labor.

  
It was hard for her to believe that she felt  _ happy _ .

  
She's always dreamed of gaining riches and stealing the most valuable treasures alongside her brother while traveling the world and jumping from one adventure to another until she was old and gray.  
Never in her life would she have imagined that living in the countryside filled with rich green fields, crops and animals would be to her liking but...  
  
She liked the stability. Simplicity.

She liked the feeling of being  _ home _ .

  
Especially with Eleven and Erik around.  
She would never voice her thoughts out loud but living in a house with these two and Eleven's mother next door was everything she had wanted without even knowing that she craved for this setting.

  
And his mother was an  _ angel _ .

  
A single hug from this woman and Mia felt all her worries slip away. And don't get her started on the food she makes!  
She remembered Eleven's first attempts on actual cooking and it was a disaster. It took many tries, lessons from his mother and hungry camp nights under starry night skies until he actually started to create tasty food.  
Now he was slowly rivaling his mother's cooking and Amber was so proud of her son that she would cry every time he made her food.  
  


Speaking of cooking, Mia's nose was smelling breakfast.

  
With messy hair and dressed in a nightgown that Gemma had made her for her last birthday, she made her way out of her room into the kitchen, bare feet walking across stone and fluffy carpets.  
There she spotted the Luminary at the stove.  
Eleven was currently preparing breakfast for the three of them, long hair that reached the middle of his back put up into a messy high ponytail akin Jade's and dressed in a simple black turtleneck and gray baggy pants.  
He was humming as he cracked the eggs and let the contents flop into the frying pan.  
Like on cue, Erik meandered into the kitchen yawning and stretching, dressed in nothing but a loose pair of shorts as he scratched his slightly hairy chest.

  
“m'ring m'a,” her brother slurred still slightly drunken with sleep and made his way over to Eleven only to hug him from behind and bury his nose in the other's neck.  
Mia decided to set the table with spoons and forks to distract herself from Eleven turning around to press a kiss against Erik's forehead.  
“Gross,” Mia's face twisted in a grimace of disgust as she tried to ignore the sounds of kisses being peppered across the scarred skin of the famous Luminary and sat down at the wooden table.  
It seriously felt like seeing your parents make out.

  
Not that Mia knew from experience but it felt like it was hitting very close to the mark.

  
Erik made his way over to the table with two plates of fried eggs and a bowl of porridge masterfully balanced in his arms and placed one of the plates in front of her.  
“Ready for your big day?” Erik asked with a grin as he tousled Mia's still messy blue hair after setting down the other plate and bowl and sat down at the head of the kitchen table, the wood creaking underneath his weight as he simply dropped into the chair.  
Mia slapped her brother's hand away before her lips formed a grin equaling his own.  
“Of course. As if going to some school is going to scare me,” she huffed and crossed her arms, nose turned up to the ceiling with closed eyes.  
  


“There you go,” she heard the soft voice of Eleven and saw that he had placed a mug filled with hot milk next to her plate.  
She thanked him with a tiny smile and immediately took a sip from it.

_   
Heaven. _

  
“I don't know if it might interest you but,” the brunet started after he sat down at the table and put some butter and cinnamon into his warm porridge.  
“I heard that there is a record for the most mini medals found by one student...”  
Eleven mentioned nonchalantly as he took a spoonful of his breakfast while brushing a loose strand of brown locks out of his face behind his ear.  
Mia watched her brother look at his fiancé with gooey eyes before planting a kiss on the brunet's cheek and couldn't help but twist her face into another disgusted look.  
  


_ Gross _ .

  
“I still don't get what the whole mini medal business is about but if there's a record for finding stuff I'll 100% break it,” she smirked as she took a bite of her fried eggs before sipping on her hot milk sweetened with honey.  
She stared at the warm liquid in her cup with thoughtful eyes.

  
It was truly crazy.

  
Years ago, being able to drink something like this had been a rarity and luxury that her brother had been able to provide on lucky days when the Vikings hadn't been too angry and/or upset about something either she or Erik had done.  
Mia had once mentioned to Eleven how hot milk soothed her when she was feeling anxious or paranoid and now whenever the older man noticed her being slightly jittery he would silently pass her a cup without judgment in his blue eyes.  
Kind blue eyes that looked at her as though she was family and a tiny smile that made her feel secure.

  
Judging by the way Erik had blossomed into a much happier person since meting Eleven she judged that he felt the same and probably much stronger than her too.

  
The rest of the breakfast was spent with exchanging jabs between Erik and Mia while Eleven would occasionally chime in with an airy laugh or a teasing remark.  
Offering to do the dishes, Mia was declined by Eleven and Erik who told her to simply get ready and enjoy the free time until they had to drop her off.  
Quickly making her way to her room and began packing her bag that she probably should've packed days ago as Erik had asked of her but Mia had felt petty and simply decided not to because he had tried to tell her what to do.  
Packing it did make her more sentimental than she had expected. Putting away extra clothes and tiny trinkets that she had found on their adventure, she remembered the shared laughs and narrow escapes that she had shared with the other two.  
She wouldn't tell them but the thought of having these around her in the dorm room made her feel slightly less homesick already.

  
Not that she would admit to ever feeling homesick.

  
But Mia did happen to feel a bit nostalgic. Quickly, she put on her uniform and grabbed what she needed in one hand and her bag in another.  
Entering the living space, Eleven and Erik, who finally had gotten dressed in a low cut dress shirt and tight pants, had just finished washing and drying the dishes and were happily chatting about Sylvando and Hendrik planning their visit and sneaking kisses here and there.

_   
Ugh _ .

  
“Erik,” she approached them dressed in her new uniform and held red ribbons in one hand and a hairbrush in the other. Her eyes shifted towards the ground as she huffed:  
“Can you... do my hair?”  
“Of course,” he said with a soft smile and grabbed the brush Mia was holding towards him.  
He beckoned her to sit down on the floor, they had always done back then, and quickly began doing his work.

  
Doing Mia's hair has always been a soothing task. Sometimes when things would get too stressful at the Viking Hideout, he would spend hours putting her hair in various styles and got lost in simple hand movements and brush strokes.

  
“There you go,” he said and softly hit her head with the back of the brush. Mia stood up and fixed her skirt before making her way over to a mirror.  
Her hair was neatly braided as always.  
“Thank you, Erik,” Mia mumbled as she arranged her bangs to look nice and saw Erik giving her a thumbs-up through the reflection of the mirror.  
Erik placed the brush on the table and noticed Eleven staring at them with a soft smile.  
“What are you lookin' at? I know I'm easy on the eyes but still,” Erik grinned and watched his fiancé flush slightly.

_   
Cute. _

  
Making his way over to Eleven, he sat down on the table in front of him and pulled him against his chest, face landing right on top of the scar that he carried around from Jasper's attack back then.  
He heard the brunet giggle against him with shaking shoulders and felt him press a gentle kiss against the scar as he wrapped his arms around Erik's middle. The older male couldn't help himself and kissed the top of Eleven's head.

  
Ah, there truly was nothing better than domestic bliss, just like Noah had said.

  
Mia cleared her throat behind them with crossed arms, her face bearing a mix between embarrassment and disgust.  
She would never get used to her brother behind such a sap behind closed doors around Eleven.  
Erik let out a snort before untangling himself from his fiancé and hopped off the table, the other man following close behind.  
The two men put on their boots and weapons, because you never know, and made their way outside.

  
Mia followed, slowly, her knees feeling slightly jittery as she realized that this was actually happening.  
She felt two hands on her back, softly placed on her shoulder blades and she looked up, seeing Eleven and Erik giving her each a reassuring smile with eyes filled to the brim with kindness.  
“Ready?” Eleven muttered and Mia nodded, her bag tightly in her grasp. Erik patted her shoulder before taking his place beside the brunet and Mia tightly held onto Eleven's shirt sleeve with her free hand.  
The brunet cast the spell and in a blink of an eye, Mia stood in front of the gates of the academy.

** L'Academie de Notre Maitre les Medailles. **

' _ What a stupid fucking name _ ,' Mia thought with a displeased face but had to admit that the academy itself and stunningly beautiful.  
Turning around, she faced her brother and his fiancé who looked at her with proud eyes.  
She broke eye contact, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the sheer happiness these two were radiating.   
“We'll be there on the dot next weekend to make sure you have everything and that you're doing okay,” Erik told her and she couldn't help herself but roll her eyes.

  
Seriously, she wasn't a kid anymore and just because she was going to be living somewhere else now didn't mean she needed constant coddling, she was going to be doing just fine on her own!  
Erik crossed his arms with a scowl as he watched Mia roll her eyes before lunging at her and trapping her head between his arm and chest.  
“Erik!” she shrieked as he tousled her braided her with a vicious grin for a good few seconds before letting her out of her misery.  
Behind him, Eleven was trying his hardest not to laugh by covering his lips with his hand and looking away to the side.

  
“Jerks, both of you,” she glared at them with no anger behind it or her spoken words as she tried her hardest to fix her hair.  
With a tiny sigh, she turned towards the academy and squared her shoulders.  
“Alright, I... I'm off then,” she muttered, trying her best to sound confident and started to walk past the gate.  
But she didn't get far.  
Suddenly, she dropped her bag and ran back to the other two to throw herself at them.   
Before any of the two could hug her back, she squeezed them before quickly running back to pick up her bag so they couldn't see her misty eyes.

  
The moment she entered the school grounds, she was met by a group of other first-years around her age, who immediately started with friendly chatter and trying their best to get to know each other.

The group of girls that Mia, very panicked and confused, had been pulled into pointed at Eleven with astonished faces and Mia looked at them puzzled.  
They watched the girls explain something to her with animated gestures.  
“Ah,” Eleven simply said as he waved at them with a smile and watched Mia look back at them with something between betrayal and fire in her eyes.  
“She found out that you set the record, huh,” Erik grinned with a fist settled against his hip and watched his little sister being swarmed by other excited girls after hearing that the famous Eleven was, in fact, her brother's fiancé.  
They faintly heard girls gushing and giggling about how pretty Mia's hair looked and while his little sister seemed to be at a loss for words, her excited smile told millions of stories.

  
The blue-haired male felt an arm wrap around his waist and was pulled closer towards a broad chest.  
Wrapping his arms around Eleven's middle, he let himself be held as they watched his little sister being pulled inside to show her around the academy.  
Erik couldn't help but feel proud, seeing Mia go and get the education he had always dreamed for her to have.  
Watching her disappear behind the academy's doors, he hugged himself closer to Eleven's body as they simply stood in front of the academy's gates in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

  
Erik has never felt so at ease like at this moment.

There was no food to worry about, no doom that was looming over their heads, no demon lord to fight to save humanity.

Just him and his tiny family.

_ And they were going to be doing just fine. _

**Author's Note:**

>   
gemma: wow they sure are great friends, living together for years and having friendship rings! :)  
me: honey they gay  
______________________
> 
> hey my name is fynn, i adore erik and here i will explain why he deserves a happy save home and the whole entire world. in this essay i will-  
srsly i was smitten the moment i saw him and i want to shower him with my love.
> 
> thinking about using erik's tiddies as a pillow actually gave me a dizzy spell, that man is powerful
> 
> <s>also kinda character study-ish??? for my other fanfic if that one ever gets done lmao</s>
> 
> i kinda projected onto eric a bit bc im an older brother and had to take care of my lil brother (5 yr gap) a lot which puts u in a weird spot between parent and sibling.  
u feel the annoyance of being siblings when they are being a bit too much but also the proudness of a parent when they achieve something etc.  
so i thought eric is most likely experiencing something similar.
> 
> [some doodles that fit this fanfic](https://feeniecchi.tumblr.com/post/188309596047/domestic-bliss-ft-older-luminerik-and-eleven-with)
> 
> [my tumblr!! yell at me over there!!!](https://feeniecchi.tumblr.com/) or on my twitter!!


End file.
